


Golden News in Coast City

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Various Shows Short Stories [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Flirting, Fluff, mention of coldwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5914090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa moves to Coast City when her brother becomes part of the Legends team.<br/>There she meets a very interesting woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden News in Coast City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pretzel_logic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/gifts).



> My fandom wife. My Knuddelhase. My Jess (pretzel-log1c.tumblr.com)  
> It's your birthday!!!  
> And I know I couldn't see these two, but apparently I lied :D 
> 
> Thanks to Ray (gxldenglider.tumblr.com) for beta-reading :)

Lisa was sulking. 

Had been for the last two weeks, actually. 

 

Ever since Len and Mick took off to be “time-travelling, heroic thieves”, Lisa had been floundering. 

She didn't like to commit high-scale crimes alone, and with the Flash around, she disliked it even more. 

Cisco… Cisco was distracted, she had watched him for a few days and then decided to leave him alone. 

Shawna wanted to get her medical degree and was studying, while Hartley never really liked Lisa much. A feeling that was definitely mutual. 

Basically, without Lenny and Mick around, Lisa was incredibly bored. 

 

Central City had never meant as much to her as it did to her brother, so she had no trouble leaving. 

Coast City was nice, new people, new shops to spend her money in… It was a distraction from her worry she felt while her brother and brother-in-law where out of her reach. 

 

Right now Lisa was sitting in a small, family-owned coffee shop right across from a jewellery store. Lisa knew the owner was a crook, selling fake jewels and necklaces while keeping the real stuff in the back to sell to people with more money than his regular customers. Lisa thought it wouldn't hurt anyone when he lost his business for a while. 

 

“Mind if I sit here?”

 

Lisa looked up, not able to hide her surprise at the question. “Excuse me?”

 

A young woman was standing next to her chair, a coffee in one hand and a plate with two muffins in the other. Her brown hair was pulled into a short ponytail and she smiled brightly at Lisa.

 

“Everywhere else is full,” she said, still waiting for an answer to her question. “I was hoping to share your table.” She lifted the plate. “I bring baked goods.”

 

Lisa snorted and kicked out the second chair. “An offer that’s hard to refuse,” she allowed, grinning, as the other woman sat down, putting the plate between the two of them.

 

“I’m Lisa,” she introduced herself and grabbed one of the muffins which was still warm, the chocolate melting on her fingers. 

 

“Linda,” the other woman said and took a sip from her coffee. “I haven’t seen you here before. Are you new in town?”

 

Lisa shrugged, trying to keep from moaning as she bit into the muffin. God, what did the owners put in there? “Just a few days,” she admitted, licking her lips, smirking inwardly at the way Linda’s eyes fell on her lips. “How about you?”

 

“A bit longer,” Linda said, watching Lisa intently. “Interested in getting a tour around the sights?”

 

Lisa didn’t react as she felt the tip of a shoe rubbing up her shin, but she did put down the muffin. “Hm,” he said, contemplating the idea. “Sounds interesting… Linda.”

 

The jewellery store could wait.

 

***

 

Lisa fell back on the back with a huff, Linda chuckling next to her.

 

“I really hope you’re not laughing because of my skills,” Lisa said, rolling onto her side so she could trace her fingers over Linda’s body.

 

Linda shivered, goosebumps rising on her flesh. “Of course not,” she said, still grinning. “I was just remembering my last time with a woman.”

 

She turned her head to look Lisa in the eye. “She was definitely not as… Confident in her skills as you.”

 

Lisa smiled smugly. “Yeah, well. Practice makes perfect.”

 

“Yeah?” Linda asked and moved to straddle Lisa, bending down. “Maybe I should practice some more then, so I can keep up?”

 

“Maybe,” Lisa agreed and lifted her head to kiss Linda deeply. “Want to make it a competition?”

 

Linda’s eyes glinted with mirth. “Whoever manages to make the other come the most wins?”

 

“Oh darling,” Lisa purred, her hands reaching up to stroke Linda’s breasts. “You have the  _ best  _ ideas.”

 

***

 

Lisa pondered the new developments in her life over yet another delicious muffin in her favorite coffee shop.

 

Meeting Linda had been… Interesting. The two women met almost every day, mostly going out for lunch or coffee. Linda had been at Lisa’s place almost every night in the last week, they had a very similar taste in movies, were able to discuss a wide range of topics, and the sex was frankly amazing.

It was also going very fast.

 

Lisa scowled into her coffee. She had met Linda only one and a half weeks ago but already it felt like they knew each other for much longer. And that was without them actually talking much about the important things. Lisa still didn’t know if Linda had been born in Coast City or someone else. She never had been at Linda’s place. But they were still getting closer every day. And it was getting… Comfortable.

Lisa didn’t do relationships. Sex, yes, even more than once, but not commitment. But right now she felt very domestic. And that just wouldn’t do.

 

With a decisive nod Lisa finished her coffee, grabbed her muffin to go and left the coffee shop. It was time she finally did the heist on the jewellery store. That would distract her from Linda and their weird relationship.

 

***

 

Lisa growled at the insistent pounding on her door. It had been two nights since the heist at the jewellery store - complete success, of course, and she didn’t even need her gun,  _ boring! _ \- and yesterday Lisa had been out celebrating. On her own, as she would have had a hard time explaining the reason to Linda.

 

To be honest, Lisa had pondered finding someone else for the night. Getting drunk, bring home a nice boy or girl, get rid of the feel of Linda on her skin. But in the end she had gotten smashed and left for home alone. Somehow it had felt wrong to pick someone up. To escape those thoughts Lisa had drunken even more booze, making sure her head was killing her now.

 

Lisa blinked blearily at the clock. Jesus, who was visiting her at five in the morning?

 

“I’m coming,” she croaked, grabbed a shirt and a random pair of pants before shuffling to the door. “Jesus, what the - Linda.”

 

Lisa stared at the other woman who stood in her doorway, hair in disarray, eyes red, face blotchy, looking absolutely furious.

 

“I can’t believe you,” Linda growled and stomped past a perplexed Lisa into the apartment.

 

Slowly, Lisa closed the door, wondering what could have happened that Linda was so pissed at her. And why did she care? She wanted to get rid of her anyway, didn’t she?

 

“Seriously, what is wrong with you?”

 

Lisa leaned against the door, crossing her arms in front of her chest, wondering if she would need her gold gun. But it was just Linda. She wasn’t in danger.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lisa said instead. Linda had stopped in front of her, her hands in fists at her side, breathing heavily. “Linda. It’s five in the morning. What are you doing here?”

 

Linda scoffed and looked to the side before turning back to Lisa. Her eyes were wide and wet. “Do you remember that we were supposed to go out two nights ago?”

 

Lisa did remember. She had told Linda she didn’t feel well and had to cancel, immediately denying the wish for company.

 

“I wondered,” Linda continued, not waiting for an answer. “I had hoped.. I really hoped you wouldn’t lie to me.”

 

Lisa frowned. “Why do you assume -”

 

“Because you robbed the Jewellery store,” Linda interrupted her, making Lisa stiffen. 

 

“I should have known,” Linda scoffed. “I mean, why am I even surprised? The Golden Glider wouldn’t stop stealing just because she’s in a new town.”

 

Lisa’s thoughts were racing. Her gun was in the living room, too far from here to reach comfortably. If Linda had already called the cops - but no. No, she didn’t think so. Maybe she could calm Linda down, knock her out, and then leave. She liked Coast City, but National City was supposed to be nice this time of year, too. Leaving wouldn’t be a hardship.

 

“When did you find out?” Lisa asked, inching a bit to the right, closer to her wardrobe where her umbrella stood. Not a very elegant weapon, but it should be enough right now.

 

“First time I came here,” Linda answered, running a hand through her hair. “The morning after… After. I saw the picture of you with Cold and Heatwave.”

 

_ Stupid _ , Lisa thought. She hadn’t thought about the picture on her nightstand, the one from Lenny’s and Mick’s wedding, with her in the middle of the two.

 

“But I would have found out anyway,” Linda said, all the fight draining out of her in one swift swoop. “I’m from Central City, Lisa. I worked for the CCPN.”

 

_ The newspaper _ , Lisa remembered. Damn. But that still wouldn’t explain… “They don’t know who I am,” Lisa denied. “They don’t have a picture of me.”

 

“No,” Linda admitted. “But Iris West does. And so does The Flash. They’re my friends.”

 

Lisa’s blood went cold. “Is that why you kept meeting me?” she asked and cursed inwardly that her voice which wasn’t as steady as she wanted it to be. “Did you want me to get captured by The Flash? Or did you just want to write a nice story about me?”

 

If Linda said yes… Lisa didn’t know what she would do. While she had been preparing to forget Linda, she realised that wasn’t possible anymore. In less than two weeks the woman had burrowed herself deeper under Lisa’s skin than anyone since Roscoe had.

 

Linda stared at her. “Are you stupid?” she asked almost conversationally. “What kind of person do you think I am?” She shook her head and turned, entering the living room.

 

Lisa followed, watching her sink down on the sofa and rub a hand over her face. “Then what?”

Lisa’s voice sounded brittle to her own ears.

 

Linda looked at her, a weak smile on her face. “I like you, Lisa,” she said. “It’s… Even when I found out, I didn’t…” 

She took a deep breath. “I called my… The Flash. He said you’re a good person. I believe him.”

 

Lisa felt her heart skip a beat. Lenny always ranted about The Flash, complaining about how he always saw good in people.  _ Me too? _ Lisa wondered.  _ Why would he say that about me? _

 

“Lisa…” Linda bit her lip. “I don’t… I know the guy who owns the store isn’t a nice person. I researched him since yesterday. I’m not… Upset that you robbed the store.”

 

Slowly, Lisa inched closer, sitting down on the other side of the couch. “Then why are you angry?”

 

“Because you  _ lied  _ to me!”

 

Lisa flinched as Linda exploded, her eyes flashing. She hated that she still reacted like this sometimes, even know that Lewis - She stopped the thought right there and forced herself to stay calm.

 

Linda looked apologetic and deflated immediately. “Sorry,” she muttered. “I didn’t mean to yell. I just… Why did you have to lie to me?”

  
“Should I have told you the truth?” Lisa asked sarcastically. “Sorry, Linda, can’t make it, have to rob a store.”

 

“No, of course not,” Linda said, rolling her eyes. “But you could have done it on a day when we didn’t have any plans.”

 

Lisa blinked, completely baffled. “Are you serious?”

 

Linda shrugged, her anger apparently all gone. “Sure. I mean…” She grinned. “You know that Iris West got a really good job when she started writing about The Flash? If the Golden Glider starts robbing criminals, thus becomes her own kind of vigilante for Coast City, and I get exclusive rights to stories… You know how many muffins I can buy with that raise?”

 

Lisa couldn’t help it. Laughter broke out of her like a tidal wave, leaving her shaking and crying. 

“You’re absolutely crazy,” she gasped as soon as she had herself under control.

 

She looked up to see Linda smiling at her fondly, something in her eyes she couldn’t name.

 

“I know,” Linda nodded. “But… That’s why we fit so well together, don’t you think?”

 

_ Oh.  _ No Lisa could name it. “Yeah,” she answered, moving closer and pulling Linda into her arms, cupping her cheek. “Yeah, I think you’re right.”

 

The soft kiss that followed might just be the best kiss Lisa ever experienced.

  
_ The Vigilante and the Reporter,  _ she thought, smiling into the kiss, making Linda smile in return.  _ I like it. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
